Manufacturers and suppliers of branded or high-value products (which may also be referred to as “goods”) often wish to use measures that allow them and/or consumers to determine whether a particular product is genuine or counterfeit. One well-known example of such a measure is a hologram.
Furthermore, manufactures may wish to employ measures which allows them, but not the consumer, to identify an item, for example for tracking stock or covertly identifying counterfeits.
The present invention seeks to provide an electronic tag.